doppelganger
by dayjuana
Summary: [happy early halloween!] Stroking his hair, he looks so peaceful, sprawled there on the bed, as if he were sleeping. But he wasn't. You had dug the knife deeper, deeper, and deeper into his heart. [kaiora alora]


doppelganger  
normal disclaimer applies  
_so are they like your twin or something?  
kind of, doppelgangers usually are just that voice behind your head that tells you to do things you know is wrong.  
sometimes, though, they take control and become the dominate side of a person.  
_-x-

Manipulative thing, your twin is. Whispering lies, telling you to do things that just aren't right, your twin was the cause of everything.

"Wasn't he pretty with blood all over his face?" Your twin chirrups, her blonde hair falling over her face, wide light blue eyes sparkling. "No, stop it!" You scream at your twin, who just smiles at you with faux innocence.

Your long, slender fingers dance across a thin blade, staring at it with your lilac eyes, looking at the razor sharp edge. "This isn't supposed to happen …" You mumble, looking at the crimson liquid dripping off the blade. "He _cheated _on you though! He deserves it." Your twin spats with venom, you flinch slightly.

His blood was on your hands, staining them with red even water couldn't wash off. You just killed your best friend, your confidence, your _boyfriend_.

Stroking his hair, he looks so peaceful, sprawled there on the bed, as if he were sleeping. He was expecting a kiss from you; instead you embrace him, and dig the blade into his heart. Deeper, deeper, until the life drains out of those eyes, you give him a soft kiss on those lifeless lips, just as he had expected to happen.

Your heart pounds, your twin starts laughing gently, a low cackle of amusement. "He deserved it, Kairi, you know it…" Your twin's voice was low; a hiss as she places her hands on your shoulder, her pale arms snaked around your neck in a hug, taking you deeper into the web of deceit.

"Believe me… He deserves it for even _thinking _of looking at another girl… So why stop there? She deserves to die for even thinking that she can take Sora away from you." Your twin begins to laugh again, whispering those lies into your ear.

You believe her.

That girl, Alice, was it, did deserve to die. A slow grin appears on your face, as you head to his bathroom to clean up the mess you made.

The police would find out you killed him, sooner or later, but you don't care. Your twin said it was okay to kill Alice, so you decide to do it.

-x-

Her shrill screams delighted you, delighted your twin. Watching her eyes slowly disappear as the life slipped away from them was thrilling. Her cute, white apron was soon colored scarlet, and before long, the girl with golden hair was no more.

Your twin was so proud of you, throwing her arms around you, saying, "That's it, Kairi… Good girl." You liked being praised by your twin.

But you miss Sora, you miss him a lot, and no words of guilt could bring him back. They say, if you can't convince them to do what you want, join them. Your twin didn't expect you to do this to yourself.

The red stained blade gleamed at the thin light, sparkling as you smile, looking down at your clothes, you find them also red. From his blood, from her blood.

On your desk is a piece of paper, written words on it in black pen.

Your twin watches you with horror in her eyes, screaming for you to stop as the thin blade pokes through your skin, deeper, deeper you dug the blade into your heart. Your lilac eyes look to where your twin was previously standing.

You didn't see your twin though, you saw yourself, your own reflection, and you are confused. Ignoring that, you continue to dig the blade deeper, deeper, and deeper; your eyes close, and draw your last breath. Your head falls onto the table, and onto the note you wrote to your friends and family.

_I've done something horrible. Don't forgive me. Mommy, daddy, I've been a really bad girl.  
__- Kairi _

Your doppelganger just ruined your life.

memos ; i got this idea while watching my younger brother watch an episode of martin mystery, also known as some weird crack i wrote with my eyes barely open. naminé is a bit of a doppelganger herself, isn't she? –wide grin- i like alora, so that was a shout out to it. anyways, **happy early halloween**, luffs!


End file.
